A Lenda de Madara Uchiha
by MadaraFanGirl13
Summary: As pessoa mudam consoantes o que lhes acontece. Primeiro é saudade, depois tristeza, e depois ódio. O Madara Uchiha tem um passado triste, um passado sofrido. As pessoas querem lhe chegar e ajudar mas, o Madara não quer ser ajudado. Madara x OC, Hashirama x Mito. [HIATUS]
1. Eu ando num caminho solitário

**Olá a todos. Esta é a minha primeira história, por isso, espero que gostem.**

**As personagens que uso pertencem ao Masashi Kishimoto, não a mim.**

* * *

Olhos de sangue. Queimando, rodando, matando - cheios de raiva, cheios de ódio, assustados, intrigados mas mais que tudo: perigosos. Aqueles olhos do inferno, foram algo que ele desbloqueou com medo e tristeza, com a necessidade de proteger quem amava, mas mesmo assim, naquele momento começou a sua queda na escuridão.

A vida torna-nos mais fortes, era o que diziam na sua altura para encorajar os pequenos da esperança de lutar mas, ele viu numa idade tão nova, que quanto mais se vive, mais se apercebe que a realidade é só feita de dor, sofrimento e solidão. E com isso ele ficou frio, não ele ficou gélido, completamente sem emoções, ele ficou forte, sempre com a sede de poder, de proteger aqueles que, mesmo assim, o tinham tentado matar, e ignorou todas os sentimentos humanos, e tornou-se escuridão.

Escuridão, ele sempre viveu na escuridão, viveu vagueando à espera de encontrar uma luz e digamos ele encontrou, mas na verdade, ele arrependeu-se imenso de encontrá-la, de tê-la, e assim ele esqueceu-a, esqueceu o seu calor aconchegador, esqueceu-se do quanto era feliz com a luz e do como se sentia com ela; as pessoas dizem que ele era apenas egoísta e convencido, que achava que não precisava de ninguém e de nada, e assim renegava quem o tentava ajudar mas, ele gostaria muito de ser ajudado, gostaria muito que alguém chegasse ao pé dele e dissesse: " Não te preocupes, eu estou aqui" contudo, todos aqueles que o fizeram já partiram à tempos e, apenas lhe deixaram o sentimento de culpa, portanto ele evitava ter ligações com outras pessoas, porque todas as que o faziam, morriam.

Era uma maldição que o perseguia, uma segunda personalidade dentro do cérebro tentando-o baralhar do que estava certo e do que estava errado, no entanto ele sempre combateu a sede de ceder à maldição e de desistir, vendo a luz que não estava lá, sentindo a esperança que não existia, acreditando que o próximo dia seria um dia melhor e que ele pela primeira vez ia ter algum amigo que não morresse nos seus braços, e deixasse as suas últimas palavras a ecoarem na sua cabeça durante horas, dias, meses, anos. A pessoa de que falo não era nem mais, nem menos, do que o grande e poderoso: Madara Uchiha.

Estava um tempo agradável, o céu estava limpo, o sol brilhava, e estava uma dia perfeito para a continuação da construção da vila da folha. As crianças brincavam e corriam nas ruas, a sorrir e a divertir-se, os jovens e adultos carregavam materiais e ferramentas dum lado para o outro, e os mais idosos sentavam-se a admirar as pessoas e contavam histórias de guerra. O Madara caminhava pelas ruas da Pré-Vila e, por onde passava via-se as crianças a passar apressadamente assustadas, ouvia-se múrmuros e rumores contados pelos jovens ou adultos, e via-se os idosos a olharem-no desprezadamente e a fazerem pouco dele num tom baixo de modo a ele não ouvir. Madara suspirou, não é que ele não estivesse habituado a este tratamento aliás, ele estava mais que imune a ele, mas era sempre perturbador sentir que todos à tua volta têm medo ou ódio de ti.

A construção de Konoha, a Vila da Folha tinha começado à 3 semanas e o Madara tinha dado o seu máximo na mais rápida construção possível, pois ele queria que o seu clã estivesse num local seguro de modo a que não fosse atacado; e com máximo eu quero dizer que ele não tem dormido quase nada, sendo que o conselho dos Uchihas e o próprio Hashirama Senju o obrigaram a tirar uma semana de folga, para qual ele regateou para dois dias. Mesmo assim o Madara viu que ficar em casa a dormir era um desperdício de tempo onde se podia estar a treinar mas dada as ordens o Madara foi restritamente proibido de fazer qualquer acto que o cansasse fisicamente ou psicologicamente, de modo a que ele foi dar apenas um pequeno passeio.

Enquanto, andava e ignorava o seu redor , Madara foi retirado dos seus pensamentos quando uma voz familiar o chamou:

- Ah, Madara! Tu não devias estar a descansar? - a "voz familiar" era Hashirama Senju, uma pessoa que o Madara odiava e admirava ao mesmo tempo, sempre a pretender ajudar as pessoas mas Madara sabia que ele só o fazia por uma razão pura e egoísta.

- Como se isso fosse da tua conta! Mete-te na tua vida, Senju, eu estou perfeitamente bem. - respodeu-lhe arrogantemente, ele odiava o Senju ainda mais quando ele se tentava passar por anjinho, ao pé do Madara.

- Olha que não parece. Estás com umas olheiras enormes mas, se dizes que te sentes bem vem dar uma volta comigo, vais ver que desanuvias do stress acumulado. - convidou-o Hashirama, com um sorriso sincero (mas muito falso para o Madara) na cara. O dia só estava a piorar para o Madara e ele agora só queria ver se relaxava, por isso, alinhou com a ideia do Hashirama. Mas ele estava errado quanto ao relaxar.

Ele estava muito errado, pois aquele passeio só acabou por lhe trazer más memórias.

* * *

**Bem, eu espero que tenham gostado do meu primeiro capítulo, eu e o Madara tivemos que ter uma grande conversa para poder escrever sobre as suas memórias.**

**Madara: Cala-te! Por favor, cala-te! Eu não me quero lembrar.**

**Eu: Pronto, shhh shhh, pronto, já passou Madarazinho. * ponho a sua cabeça no meu colo e começo a fazer festas no seu cabelo***

**Façam reviews e vemos-nos no próximo capítulo.**


	2. Memórias devastadoras

**Olá a todos! Obrigado por terem feito review no outro capítulo! Aqui está o segundo capítulo! Espero que gostem!**

**As personagens não me pertencem, a não ser os OC, os outros pertencem ao Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Hashirama e Madara caminharam por toda a vila, discutindo algumas defesas contra ataques para a vila e admirando a construção dos civis. Por onde passavam Hashirama, recebia sorrisos agradáveis e aconchegadores e Madara recebia olhar fixos e assustados seguidos de murmúrios sobre, porque estava ele a passear com o Hashirama ou outros rumores que iam passando de boca em boca. Hashirama apercebeu-se o quão desconfortável o Madara estava a ficar e decidiu mudar de assunto.

- Agora é provável que as outras aldeias venham tentar atacar-nos, por isso, temos que a assegurar a segurança de todos os clãs. - afirmou Hashirama, olhando à volta e ficando bastante alegre por ver que já alguns clãs se começavam a fala entre eles.

- Sim, porque é que achas que eu estou a esforçar-me tanto. Eu quero-me assegurar que o meu clã, está seguro nesta vila. - respondeu-lhe arrogantemente e sem se dignar a olhar para ele.

- Mas, agora, já não é só o teu clã, tu estás a proteger muitos clãs, Madara-san. - disse Hashirama, ele estava muito contente com a vila, e com a ideia de paz.

- Mas eu só me importo com o meu clã, por enquanto, e mesmo com esta vila e com esta "união" tu não consegues apagar o passado, Hashirama-san. - retorquiu-lhe.

Ouve um momento de silêncio entre eles. Hashirama estava um pouco magoado sabendo que Madara só se importasse com o seu clã mesmo que fosse normal após toda a guerra que tinha acontecido mas ficou com esperança quando ele disse "por enquanto". As pessoas ouviram o que Madara tinha dito sobre só se importar com o seu clã e ainda começaram a reclamar mais.

- Hm, bem, Madara-san, espero que o teu clã se esteja a habituar bem ao novo local de habitação, todos vivemos muitos anos num só lugar, espero que esteja tudo a correr bem, haha. - disse Hashirama, a tentar disfarçar a situação que se passava ao seu redor.

- As mudanças estão a correr bem e está tudo a voltar ao normal. - respondeu-lhe Madara, e ao notar a mudança de atitude repentina, bufou, pondo uma cara de desprezo - E tu não tens que te importar com o meu clã.

Naquele momento Hashirama ficou um pouco irado com o comportamento do Madara, porque é que pela primeira vez ele não agradecia a preocupação, não cedia; de todas as vezes que conversavam e discutiam ele tinha sempre aquele tom arrogante. Hashirama parou de andar e virou-se para o Madara irritado: - Eu estou só a tentar ajudar! Eu estou só a tentar criar ligações entre os clãs, estou só a tentar criar uma ligação contigo, uma amizade!

Madara continuou a andar ignorando-o completamente e só quando se situava à frente dele respondeu: - Tu não tens de te fazer de bonzinho com os outros lideres de clãs e acredita... - parou de repente de andar, virou-se para ele e afirmou - tu não queres ter uma ligação comigo!

Hashirama ficou um pouco confuso no momento. Porque é que ele não havia de querer ter uma ligação com o Madara? E ele só estava a tentar ser simpático. Era por causa daquele comportamento do Madara que, todos os clãs tinham raiva contra ele, e mesmo assim ele não se parecia importar nem um pouco. O Hashirama deduzia que simplesmente ignorava o que os outros diziam nas suas costas mas tinha a certeza de que ele estava a par de tudo. O Hashirama só queria que os clãs começassem-se a dar bem.

Começaram-se a aproximar do complexo dos Uchihas, onde Madara acabaria por ficar mas antes de quaisquer despedidas uma voz feminina e excitada acabou com as suas conversas.

- Madara-sama! - a rapariga da tal voz, abraçou o Madara pelas costas quase o fazendo cair para a frente, mas Madara empurrou-a de modo a acabar com o abraço e virou-se para ver quem lhe tinha feito tal coisa, por mais que já tivesse uma pequena ideia de quem fosse. Ao virar-se largou um longo suspiro e mudou a sua cara para uma de aborrecimento mas um pouco de espanto - Ritsuko, o que é que tu estás a fazer? - disse num tom irritado.

- Oh, Madara-sama, senhor, eu não o queria chatear, mas como já não o via à tanto tempo, por causa do seu trabalho, fiquei muito entusiasmada e não me controlei - afirmou muito sorridente ela. Ritsuko era uma mulher nos seus vinte e poucos anos, de estatura média, magra, com longos cabelos negros que lhe davam pelas costas e lindos olhos azuis escuros. Era uma mulher bastante alegre e divertida e tentava sempre dar apoio às pessoas e ajudar no que podia pois ela não podia ser uma ninja nem fazer muito esforço físico dada a uma doença pulmonar que ela tinha.

Madara suspirou: "Aquela mulher não tem cura" pensou enquanto vagueava nos seus pensamentos. - Desculpa por teres que ver isto Hashirama-san, esta é a Ritsuko Heimei Uchiha, Ritsuko este é o Hashirama Senju - Madara apresentou-os indicando o devido com a mão, e Ritsuko ficou com uma cara de grande espanto e admiração pelo Hashirama e não parou de sorrir.

Hashirama achou estranho o segundo nome da mulher e questionou: - "Heimei"? Eu pensava que os nomes dos Uchihas eram constítuidos por apenas 2 nomes.

- Isso é devido a casos raros. A Reim- Ritsuko faz parte de uma das famílias principais do clã, e essas famílias possuem um segundo nome, é uma forma de distinção das famílias. - esclareceu-lhe e discretamente olhava para a Ritsuko com uma cara um pouco triste.

- Ah! Estou a ver! - respondeu Hashirama, sorrindo para a Ritsuko que repeliu o sorriso. Hashirama pensava que a Uchiha era bastante simpática, não via qual era o problema do Madara com ela.

- Vocês já se conhecem à algum tempo, então? - perguntou Hashirama, um pouco curioso com a rapariga.

- Sim! Já nos conhecemos à uns anos, mas não há muitos já que eu vivia numa casa fora do campo dos Uchihas. - declarou ela, aos pulos de entusiasmo.

Ritsuko lançou-se aos braços do Madara, abraçando: - Madara-sama, que tal nós irmos fazer alguma coisa juntos, como ir passear, ou jantar fora. Vá-la! Eu quero passar tempo consigo! - afirmou contente enquanto Madara a tentava empurrar, para ela o largar: - Ritsuko, eu já te disse que eu não quero fazer nada contigo, para de me chate...

- Ritsuko! - uma voz grossa e séria interrompeu Madara, fazendo-os virar para o local de onde vinha a voz. A voz vinha de um senhor alto, já um pouco idoso, de cabelos cinzentos e olhos negros intimidadores e austeros e tinha algumas rugas na cara. A tal pessoa agarrou a Ritsuko pelo braço e tirou-a dos braços do Madara - Quantas vezes eu ei de te dizer para não perseguires o Madara-sama! Peço imensa desculpa pelo comportamento da minha filha, Madara-sama, Senju-dono. - o homem curvou-se educadamente a pedir as desculpas, contudo a cara do Madara, ao ver o idoso, ainda ficou mais irritada mas ele tentou-se controlar.

- Ritsuko, vai já para o teu quarto e, ai de ti que faças uma birra, já não és uma criança. - ordenou o velho, apenas recebendo uma cara zangada da filha antes de ela se ir embora. - Peço de novo as minhas sinceras desculpas.

- Ah, não há problema, haha. - explicou-se Hashirama, e reparou que o sol se estava a por.. - Bem, eu agora tenho que voltar, adeus Madara-san. - despediu-se educadamente Hashirama, recebendo como resposta um 'Hmph' e indo-se embora.

Madara viu Hashirama a ir-se embora e, esperou no mesmo local até que ele tivesse fora do campo de visão e audição. Quando viu que Hashirama estava fora de vista, ele virou-se para o homem, que ainda estava lá, e perguntou-lhe:

- Afinal, o que é que tu queres? - rosnou Madara, aquele mesmo homem tinha lhe tirado algo que ele nunca mais tinha sentido na vida e sentia muita falta. O velho homem aproximou-se de Madara e aproveitando-se da altura maior agarrou pelo pescoço e empurrou-o contra a parede, impedindo-o de fugir ou de lançar algum ataque de fogo. O Madara instintivamente agarrou-lhe a mão e tentou libertar-se mas o homem mais velho tinha mais força que ele.

- Ouve-me bem, Madara, eu quero-te _muito_ longe da minha filha, e se eu oiço que tu tocaste com um dos teus dedos sujos nela eu juro que te mato, seu monstro nojento - ameaçou o homem apertando a sua garra no pescoço de Madara. O Madara ao ouvir o que ele lhe tinha dito, tirou um kunai do bolso e ia para-o matar mas o homem disse-lhe arrogantemente: - Não faças isso, Madarazinho, não te esqueças que eu ainda tenho informação sobre a morte os teus pais, que tu não sabes. - o homem largou o pescoço de Madara e foi-se embora, a rir maleficamente.

Madara passou a mão pela marca no pescoço, aquele homem continuava a manipulá-lo mesmo passado todos aqueles anos, e ele não parecia temer o Madara nem um pouco mesmo com todo o poder que ele tinha. Madara largou um grito de raiva e esmurrou a parede, só curtando a mão e ela começando a sangrar. Aquele homem, aquele monstro continuaria a assombrá-lo, a impedi-lo de respirar livremente e de aproveitar a vida, sendo que qualquer acto que passasse dos limites colocados por ele, eram recompensados com uma nova ameaça ou castigo e o Madara nunca pode fazer nada, e nunca poderá.

Madara voltou para dentro da sua tenda, já que a casa ainda estava em construção e deitou-se na sua cama, tentando ignorar a dor na sua mão direita e engolindo-se em pensamentos e, em memórias, memórias que ele tentava esquecer, que ele pôs no canto mais escuro da sua mente mas elas estavam a voltar, a voltar a assombrá-lo: - Rei-mei - foi a única coisa que disse antes de cair naquele mundo.

_-Flashback-_

_Era um dia normal no abrigo do Uchihas, e as crianças corriam de um lado para o outro a brincar e correr, os jovens treinavam com os seus mestres, os adultos falavam e discutiam táticas de guerra e os velhos conversavam sobre os "bons velhos tempos"._

_Para uma menina pequenina, era a primeira vez que ia brincar com outras crianças pois ela tinha uma doença e teve que ficar internada no hospital até aquele dia. Ela tinha cabelos negro que lhe davam pelos ombros e olhos azuis da cor do mar._

_- Muito bem, Ri, agora tu podes ir brincar com todos os meninos que estão aqui e ficar amiga deles mas, ouve-me bem, tem __**muito**__ cuidado com aquele menino, ali, e não te aproximes muito dele. - afirmou o senhor, apontando para um rapaz que estava num canto do parque a baloiçar nos baloiços. Ele tinha cabelo azul escuro muito espetado para trás e uns olhos azuis escuros brilhante. Ele parecia muito solitário e triste e a Ritsuko decidiu ir falar com ele, mesmo depois do que o pai lhe tinha dito. Já que isso ela tinha sempre ouvido que o pai fazia más decisões e era trapalhão._

_- Está bem, papá! - respondeu-lhe a menina, dirigindo-se a um grupinho de crianças. apresentando-se, escondendo a sua verdadeira intenção e quando o pai se foi embora, trabalhar, ela correu até ao canto onde estava o menino triste e perguntou-lhe:_

_- Como é que tu te chamas? - ao ver que estava alguém a falar com ele, o rapaz assustou-se um pouco, e desconfiou qualquer era a verdadeira intenção da pergunta. Já lhe tinham enganado várias vezes com perguntas parecidas e por isso ele era muito desconfiado._

_- Porque é que queres saber? Para depois gozares comigo ou bateres me? Não, obrigado! - respondeu-lhe grosseiramente, ele já tinha sofrido demasiado na vida, não queria que até a miúda nova lhe cuspisse na cara._

_- O quê? Eu não te quero magoar, nem gozar. Eu quero ser tua amiga! - respondeu-lhe ela, a tentar ser o mais simpática possível e a sorrir muito. - O meu nome é Ritsuko Heimei Uchiha._

_- Ritsuko... Heimei? Tu és das famílias principais! - espantou-se o rapaz, e ainda ficou com mais medo do que ela poderia estar a tramar - Tu queres ser mesmo minha amiga?_

_- Sim! Sim! Eu quero muito que tu sejas o meu primeiro amigo! - declarou-lhe ela ao pulos, muito animada. - Diz me! Diz me! Como te chamas?_

_- O...o meu nome é Madara Uchiha! - respondeu-lhe e pela primeira vez a sorrir de verdade. Ele levantou-se dos baloiços e começou-se a ir embora - Bem, então é um prazer conhecer-te, Reimei! _

_A Ritsuko pensou que Reimei fosse das melhores alcunhas que já lhe tinham dado e gostou logo do Madara, e então começaram a conhecer-se melhor. _

_- - Fim do Flashback -_

Aquele foi um dos mais felizes para o Madara, o dia onde fez o seu primeiro amigo, e a partir daquele dia ele foi feliz durante um tempo mas depois,_"_ _Desculpa miúdo, mas tu nunca mais poder ver a Ritsuko",_ ele, na altura, não compreendeu bem porque é que eles fizeram aquilo à Ritsuko e porque é que ele não se podia aproximar dela e só quando era mais velho é que lhe explicaram mas mesmo assim, _"a culpa não é de ninguém a não ser tua, monstro"_, ele ainda se sentia muito culpado por tudo o que aconteceu e por aquilo.

- Se eu não tivesse dito aquilo, nada disto tinha acontecido, mas agora, é tarde demais... Reimei.

* * *

**Muahahahaha eu adoro por o Madara a sofrer com o passado!**

**Madara: Sacana, tu hoje à noite vais sofrer!**

**Eu: O.O O...que...queres dizer?**

**Madara: Quer dizer que não te faço o jantar.**

**Eu: Oh, isso até é um favor! A tua comida é...bem...deixa muito a desejar...**

**Madara: HEY!**

**Por favor façam review/ comentem se quiserem ver mais passado do Madara ou ele a sofrer. XD**


	3. Estás a Perder a Memória

**Olá, estou de volta! ^^ Desculpem pela looooooooooooooooonga demora! Vieram muitas festas e celeberações e depois vieram de novo as aulas e fiquem sem inspiração! XC Mas agora estou de volta e vou tentar postar os capítulos sempre o mais rápido possível.**

**Peço desculpa se alguma das personagens ficou OOC.**

**As personagens não me pertencem, pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Hashirama caminhava de volta para casa enquanto pensava nos acontecimentos do dia.

Achava que tinha descoberto mais sobre o Madara e que de algum modo, ao estar a socializar com ele, sentia que se conseguia aproximar e aprender mais sobre ele e de onde vinha toda a sua raiva e ódio.

Ele suspirou. De cada vez que parecia conhece-lo mais e esclarecer mais perguntas, umas novas e mais complexas questões surgiam na sua cabeça e baralhavam os seus pensamentos. Ele já não conseguia pensar de forma estreita e tudo isto era tão...tão...fatigante...

Sim, fatigante! Fatigante era a palavra que descrevia tudo o que sentia quando estabelecia relação com o Madara, e tudo o que viu hoje mostrou uma nova arrogância invulgar vinda dele. Primeiro conheceu uma jovem Uchiha das famílias principais bastante educado e simpática que parecia atraída pelo Madara e que ele desprezava e depois ainda conheceu um homem severo mas educado que era o pai da jovem e que Madara parecia tentar matar com o olhar.

E no meio de todos esses pensamentos ele sabia que se estava a esquecer de algo **muito **importante mas, pensasse o que pensasse, não se conseguia lembrar.

Entrou em casa, tirou os sapatos e no momento lembrou-se perfeitamente do que se tinha esquecido.

A sua mulher Mito encontrava-se sentada no sofá, da sala de estar, da sua casa. Mito era uma mulher de estatura média, magra, com a pele branca e sedosa como a neve, olhos esmeralda e cabelos carmesim presos em dois coques. Ela estava vestida com um longo kimono amarelo com flores laranjas e uns sapatos pretos escondidos no tecido do vestido. Usava uma cara calma mas tinha uma aura pesada e intensa à sua volta. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao marido calmamente:

- Onde estiveste e porque só chegaste agora? - Questionou um pouco irritada ao aproximar-se um pouco mais.

- E-eu estive no trabalho e quando vinha encontrei o Madara e fui dar um pequeno passeio com ele. - Respondeu-lhe Hashirama pressentindo a aura da mulher e afastando-se um pouco.

- Tem noção do tempo que estive à espera! - Agarrou-lhe a orelha, como a uma criança mal comportada e puxou-o e a sua voz mesmo irritada ainda tinha a sua calma - Nunca mais me faça isto sem me avisar!

- Au! Au, s-sim s-senhora! - Afirmou, e com a resposta que desejava, Mito largou a sua orelha que Hashirama esfregou para distrair a dor - Não quer admitir mas estava preocupada comigo - sorriu um pouco.

- Hmm... - Virou-se de costas e dirigiu-se à cozinha, murmurando - É claro que estava muito preocupada consigo...

Hashirama sorriu e ajudou a mulher a tirar a comida e pôr a mesa. Após isso, sentaram-se à mesa e começaram a comer a tanto esperada refeição enquanto falavam sobre os acontecimentos do dia:

- Parece que a mudança do clã Akimichi para cá está a oficializada, muito obrigado por tratares deste assunto por mim, Mito. - Disse Hashirama ao tomar uma dentada do seu jantar e pensou - Mais um clã para a nossa vila...mais um clã para a nossa família.

- Não houve problema, sei que tens assuntos mais importantes e complicados para tratar. - Respondeu Mito que tinha acabado a refeição e posto o prato na pia para lavar. -Então fale-me de que assuntos estiveste a tratar com o Madara Uchiha?

- Oh, nada de importante, apenas umas táticas de combates e defesas contra a vila..e ainda acabei por conhecer uma jovem encantadora, que parecia ter uma paixão pelo Madara e o pai dessa jovem. - Afirmou Hashirama ao rir com a memória da jovem a atirar-se pra cima de Madara.

- Uma jovem Uchiha? - Perguntou-lhe Mito, ligeiramente curiosa sobre o assunto.

-Sim, uma jobem simpática e bela mas o Madara parecia enxotá-la, fiquei com pena dela - respondeu-lhe com uma cara de pena e com um pouco de tristeza. Não percebia qual era o problema do Madara, a rapariga era muito amável e Hashirama sabia que aquilo que ela fazia era para impressionar o Madara, não era para o chatear. Não sabia porquê mas pressentia que havia mais por trás disto.

- Aquele Madara e a sua atitude arrogante. Os pais dele não lhe deram educação? - Questionou-se Mito irritada mas depois suspirou, murmurando - Podia, ao menos, fingir ser simpático...

Hashirama suspirou também, levantou-se e foi ver o céu estrelado. Naquela noute haviam muitas estrelas, todas elas unidas num conjunto davam um belo brilho à escuridão da noite. Pacífica, era uma vista pacífica; as estrelas faziam uma união perfeita e brilhavam na noite tornando-a linda, todas juntas como uma equipa, como uma família. Oh, como Hashirama desejava que os clãs se dessem bem e se equilibrassem uns aos outros, e se tornassem numa família, numa pacífica família.

Enquanto estava em profundos pensamentos, Hashirama não sabia que a sua mulher tinha estava a planear algo; planeava ensinar ao _tão poderoso _Madara umas lições de boa educação para com os outros e tentar por algum juízo naquela cabeça paranoica.

- Sim, não passa de amanhã - pensava ela determinada - Ele vai aprender a respeitar os outros - levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao quarto para ir dormir, com o marido.

Logo de manhã, Mito saiu de cada para ir ao mercado fazer compras e logo depois iria pôr o seu plano em marcha. Ao fazer compras embateu contra algo ou alguém, desequilibrando-se e quase caindo.

- Mas que-?! - demandou Mito ao recompor-se e virando-se para ver o que tinha embatido contra ela, reparando que era uma jovem magra e de estatura média, com longos cabelos negros e lindos olhos azuis. A jovem trazia vestido uma yukata de vários tons de verde e no obi preto estava o símbolo do clã que perturbava Mito - Só podia ser Uchiha... - pensou.

A jovem ficou um pouco abalada com o embate mas logo com que tinha chocado, curvou-se desculpando-se:

- P-penso imensa desculpa Mito-sama! - tentou-se desculpar enquanto se recompunha - Eu não tinha intensão, estava apenas um pouco distraída!

- Não faz mal - perdoou-a Mito e ao ver quera uma Uchiha pensou que talvez ela soube-se onde estava o Madara e assim ela poderia ir executar o seu plano - Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?

- C-claro que sim, Mito-sama. - respondeu de imediato a jovem um pouco confusa mas alegre ao saber que a Mito Uzumaki queria lhe perguntar pessoalmente algo.

- Sabe onde está o Madara Uchiha? - perguntou-lhe simpaticamente Mito com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

A Ritsuko corou um bocado ao referirem-se ao nome de Madara mas logo respondeu: - É c-claro que sim, neste momento deve estar perto do rio Naka.

- Muito bem, então, muito obrigado. - Mito sorriu e agradeceu pela informação e depois dirigiu-se ao campo dos Uchihas.

Ao passear, olhou em volta para apreciar a vila. Recentemente, bastantes clãs estavam a planear mudar-se para Konohagakure ou já o tinham feito, já começavam a haver mais missões, reuniões de trabalho e discussões e ainda com a construção da vila, o trabalho estava mais árduo que nunca. E mesmo que a visão mais comum fosses casas inacabadas, homens cansados e suados a carregarem objetos pesados e pessoas a andarem de um lado para o outro atrapalhadas, a vila já estava bastante melhor que à uma semana atrás; já haviam menos lutas, menos discussões, menos motins, os clãs já se davam melhor entre si, a vila estava mais estabilizada e algumas lojas já tinham aberto, como por exemplo: o mercado geral, a loja de flores do clã Yamanaka, a loja de Sushi e o restaurante de Dango, e muitas outras.

Mas era ago incrível como os maiores rivais tinham criado uma vila ninja e incluído mais clãs, assim, criando uma grande família.

Mito sorriu ao ver três crianças, um rapaz com cerca de 8 anos do clã Hyuuga, uma rapariga com 7 anos do clã Senju e o um rapazinho com 7 anos, com um pequeno cão ao seu lado, do clã Inuzuka, a rirem e brincarem juntos enquanto corriam pelas ruas de Konoha. Sim, a amizade é definitivamente uma coisa linda, e a amizade entre clãs, que eram antes, inimigos ainda é melhor.

Amizade, uma forma de amor entre amigos...amor, uma forte empatia para com outra pessoa, uma ligação que equilibra e cria uma compaixão que leva as pessoas ficarem preocupadas e apenas pensarem nessa pessoa, isso era o que a Mito sentia por Hashirama e Hashirama sentia por ela, e era isso que fazia um equilíbrio perfeito. Mas toda a prefeitura desses pensamentos foi estragada pela imagem de Madara Uchiha. O homem era o antónimo perfeito de amor, ele era a encarnação do ódio e da raiva, e não mostrava um pouco de outra emoção sem ser essa, e Mito queria esclarecer tudo com ele.

Suspirou e começou a ver o portão da parte Uchiha da vila mas de repente ouviu uma vozes de um lado distante do muro.

- ...eu já te disse que não estou aproximado da tua filha, seu velho senil! - disse uma voz que sou bastante familiar, aquele familiar que te mandava arrepios pela espinha abaixo e fazia os teus ossos tremer.

- Calate, verme! Já te disse para me respeitares e deixares de ser aquela criança malcomportada! - respondeu uma voz mais grossa e estranha a Mito.

- Quem é que _tu_ pensas que és? _Tu_ é que devias respeitar o teu líder! - repeliu a voz familiar irritada que esclareceu logo que o Madara estava naquela discussão.

Mito, ao ficar curiosa quem teria a coragem para falar daquela maneira e usasse o mesmo tom arrogante ao Madara mas de maneira a que lhe tivesse a dar um sermão, encaminhou-se ao local até conseguir vê-los. Madara estava com uma cara muito irritada como se no próximo momento saltasse e arranca-se a cabeça de alguém para fora. O homem que se situava à sua frente tinha uma cara séria mas com um pouco de arrogância já que os seus lábios se curvavam no sorriso presunçoso.

Mito escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore e espiou a conversa dos dois homens, interessadamente.

- Eu vi te com a minha fila, reconheço essas mãos sujas em qualquer lugar, o que é que estavas a fazer? - questionou o homem mais idoso com uma expressão austera.

- Eu estava a fazer uma única pergunta, duração de segundos! Eu não estava a fazer nada com a Ritsuko! - afirmou Madara, desesperadamente. Porque é que uma pessoa como _ele _quereria algo com uma rapariga como _ela_? Eram completos opostos e ele achava-a a mulher mais irritante ao cimo da terra.

- Um pergunta? Tch, pensas que sou estúpido miúdo, eu sei bem o que estavas a fazer, estavas a atirares-te a ela! - repeliu iradamente o idoso.

- E porque haveria eu de fazer isso? Ainda por cima a ela! Deves estar mesmo sem juízo, velho. - retrucou Madara a tentar ganhar vantagem da situação, e tentar provar ao velho que ele já não era uma inocente criança.

O velho sorriu arrogantemente e declarou: - Porque haverias? Porque tu não consegues ultrapassar o passado, claro, e ainda gostas dela. - Madara arfou momentaneamente e ficou ainda mais enraivecido - Ainda te sentes culpado pelo passado, não é? Mas não interessa pois ela não saberá, e eu não vou deixar que tu destruas-me a filha outra vez.

- Eu não te vou destruir a filha! Eu não vou fazer nada à Reimei! Eu não lhe quero fazer mal! Tu és o único que ainda vive no passado, velho, tu és o único que não me viu a esquece-la e tudo o resto, no momento em que me tornei líder deste clã. - rosnou ferozmente o Madara - _Tu_ sentes-te culpado, porque não estavas lá para protege-la e acomparar eu protegi. _Tu_ sentes-te culpado porque não foste um bom pai.

- Cala-te! Agora vais fazer o que eu te disser ou eu conto ao clã, não, melhor, eu conto a toda a vila a verdade sobre a origem do teu Mangekyo Sharingan. - sorriu sinicamente o velho enquanto começava a ir se embora e sussurrou algo ao ouvido do Madara fazendo Mito se aproximar um pouco mais.

A outra coisa que Mito viu foi a cara irritada do Madara a transformar-se numa mistura de choque e terror, os seus olhos dilatados, suor frio a escorrer-lhe pelo lado esquerdo da cara e a boca a ficar seca no instante.

Mito não sabia o que fazer ao ver o Madara ir-se se embora lentamente sem notar na sua presença. Pensou outra vez se deveria mesmo fazer o sermão ao Madara e decidiu voltar a casa e falar a Hashirama sobre o que acabara dever, ainda havia muito pouco que sabiam sobre o Madara e após o que acabou de ver achava que deveria falar ao marido sobre aquele velho, que dava-lhe arrepios. Queria sair daquele local o mais rápido possível.

- Vais a algum lado? - ouviu uma voz sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido num tom assustador. Tentou gritar por ajuda mas o homem tinha uma mãe a tapar-lhe a boca impedindo a de falar, e com a outra agarrava-lhe os pulsos. - Eu e tu vamos ter uma conversinha, hehe. - O mundo de Mito parou, no momento.

* * *

**Beeeeem parece que é tudo :) Então Madara o que é que achaste deste capítulo?**

**Madara: Odiei a parte em que aparece muito o Senju e dizem mal de mim, não gostei que a Mito quisesse me dar um sermão, detestei ter que falar com o pai da Reimei...**

**Eu: Mas há alguma coisa que tu gostas?!**

**Madara: Gostei da parte em que a Mito foi raptada.**

**Eu: *facepalm* Ai deus, não há cura. Bem, as perguntas deste capítulo são!**

**Perguntas: Do que é que o Madara e o pai da Ritsuko estavam a falar? O que é que vai acontecer à Mito? O que vai fazer Hashirama se descobrir?**

**Respondam nos reviews/comentários.**

**Bem por agora é tudo, não se esqueçam de por nos favoritos e fazer review, eu agradeço.**

**Xau ^^**


	4. O Desaparecimento - Parte I

**OLÁ! Espero que desta vez não tenha demorado muitoooo! Bem este capítulo teve de ser dividido em duas partes pois estava muito grande mas espero que gostem na mesma!**

**As personagens de Naruto não me pertencem mas a Masashi Kishimoto, apenas me pertencem os OC.**

* * *

E tudo aconteceu de novo. Após a conversa com o velho, Madara dirigiu-se à torre onde se tinha. reuniões e se resolvia problemas entre clãs e da vila, onde iria ter uma pequena reunião com Hashirama e, depois, os dois iriam confirmar o desenvolvimento económico da vila, mas ele não se conseguia concentrar pois as palavras do velho ainda ecoavam na sua cabeça. Ele sempre soube que o velho era mau e que o odiava mas obrigá-lo a fazer aquilo, tudo por vingança e chantageá-lo ao dizer que contaria sobre o Mangekyo, isso era passar dos limites.

Ele já não sabia o que fazer. Ele estava farto de tanta chantagem, de tantos joguinhos, de tanta vingança por algo que não tinha sido culpa dele. E agora o velho obrigava-o a fazer uma das piores coisas do mundo para ele, algo desumano vindo de um pai, e ele sabia que se ia arrepender mas não tinha outra opção.

Correu até à torre Hokage com os punhos fechados de raiva e com a cara de choque mas tentou concentrar-se ao máximo no trabalha e voltou a por a sua "máscara" sem emoções que apenas mostra raiva ou arrogância.

A reunião foi uma completa desgraça e correu horrivelmente mal. Madara estava totalmente desconcentrado e o Hashirama teve que lhe chamar a atenção várias vezes, o Madara não estava-se a lembra de informações essenciais e de alguns assuntos falados nas reuniões anteriores, não conseguira pensar no seu clã e tudo estava-lhe a provocar uma grande dor de cabeça. Hashirama já havia reparado na falta de concentração que Madara estava a ter e achou muito estranho vindo dele, especialmente quando o tema era alguns progressos dos clãs; quando tocavam no assunto ele ficava logo atento mas, hoje não, era como se estivesse perdido num universo paralelo e não encontrasse o caminho de volta à realidade.

- Bem, acho que podíamos por o trabalho em papel de parte por agora, e irmos à confirmação do desenvolvimento da vila, que achas dessa ideia, Madara-san? - desculpou-se Hashirama tentando sair da sala, agora abafada e tentar por o Madara concentrado. Talvez, com muita sorte, até poderia descobrir o que se passava com ele.

- Hm? Ah, sim pois, humm, como querias. - respondeu-lhe Madara distraído e levantando-se para ir com Hashirama. Madara sentia-se extremamente estranho por estar tão distraído. Era como se sentisse triste por tudo o que ia fazer, estava-se a sentir mal por estar a ser tão usado e já estava a sentir remorsos mesmo antes de o fazer, e tudo, tudo isto provocáva-lhe...medo. Sim, ele estava com medo do que ia acontecer a seguir, mesmo que ele não demonstrasse ele sabia que estava muito nervoso por causa do futuro e que gostaria de poder parar o mundo ali e não ter que viver mais. Não se iria suicidar pois seria tomado como cobarde e ele queria ter uma morte honrosa na batalha mas pela primeira vez pensou que morrer não podia ser assim tão mau.

Hashirama andou lado-a-lado com Madara até ao centro da vila onde viriam se o mercado geral estava a se desenvolver bem e para ver se havia muitas discussões ou problemas entre clãs. Mas Hashirama não conseguia parar de pensar que bicho tinha mordido ao Madara para estar assim. Quer o Madara soubesse, quer não, Hashirama via-o como um amigo e um colega de trabalho e queria estabelecer uma ligação de amizade com ele, por isso, pensou que se estava-se a preocupar com ele isso queria dizer que já estava a ultrapassar completamente o passado de guerra e que agora já não via o Madara como um inimigo, ele só tinha que lhe mostrar isso e talvez conquistasse a sua confiança. E era tão raro ver a cara do Madara sem um pouco de arrogância ou presunção que até parecia pacífico, mas não o pacífico relaxante, um estranho pacífico desconfortável, já que Madara estava a usar uma cara calma e séria que também mostrava tristeza incomum e saudade, os olhos perfuravam as pessoas , concentrando-se apenas num ponto no além e a sua boca mantinha-se num linha fina e pequena. Então Hashirama decidiu parar de se questionar a si mesmo o que se passava e decidiu arriscar e perguntar à pessoa que estava noutro mundo:

- Madara-san, estás bem? Tens estado muito calado e distraído hoje, isso não é comum vindo de ti. - perguntou preocupadamente Hashirama, tentando mostrar que as suas intenções eram verdadeiras.

Madara olhou diretamente nos olhos de Hashirama e procurou pela sua cara alguma feição de gozo ou mentira, e após alguma inspeção respondeu.

- Estou bem, acho que apenas um pouco cansado. - e após isso voltou ao seu longo silêncio, retornando à sua terra, perdendo-se em pensamentos.

Hashirama olhou-o desconfiadamente, tentou procurar alguma dica de que estava a mentir mas os seus olhos, tão frios, eram ilegíveis então apenas aceitou a resposta e avançaram para uma loja junto do portão de entrada para Konoha.

Madara, acordando do seu mundo imaginário, falava com o gerente da loja de decoração sobre o desenvolvimento económico da loja enquanto Hashirama estava na rua a visualizar as casas e a ajudar alguém se necessário. De repente, notou algo invulgar junto do portão que lhe ganhou a atenção.

- Deixem-me passar! Eu sou um Uchiha! Deixem-me passar! - gritava um rapaz no portão, a tentar passar pelos guardas e a tentar derrubá-los. Hashirama dirigiu-se lá para tentar resolver as coisas.

- Mas o que se passa aqui? - perguntou Hashirama ao tentar perceber o que se passava ali.

- Este rapaz está a tentar infiltrar-se na vila e a tentar passar por Uchiha! - afirmou um dos guardas segurando o agora imobilizado jovem. O jovem era novo, parecia ter uns 20 anos, era magro e alto , tinha cabelos curtos e negros e uns olhos azuis brilhantes, na sua cara pálida. Estava irritado e incomodado por estar a ser imobilizado e gritou de novo para o deixarem entrar na vila.

- Quem és tu e o que desejas nesta vila, Uchihas? - questionou Hashirama. Reparou que na parte de trás da sua camisa azul escura de mangas longas tinha o símbolo do clã Uchiha e no lado das suas calças brancas, sujas de terra e lama, estava o tão famoso símbolo. No lado direito das calças tinha pendurada uma bolsa com kunai e shuriken e à cintura usava um cinto com algumas armas, uma delas era uma longa katana com o símbolo vermelho e branco na pega.

- Eu sou um Uchiha! Eu estive fora em missão durante 2 mese semanas recebi uma carta a dizer que o clã se ia mudar para uma vila, mas nunca pensei que fosse com Senjus. - resmungou e ao ver uma chance, escapou das garras dos guardas mas manteve-se no mesmo local.

- Prove-me quem é, então. - respondeu-lhe Hashirama com a cara séria.

- Eu? Provar-me a ti? Hahahahaha, não me faças rir. - o jovem fingiu um riso irónico enquanto os guardas faziam-lhe caras de nojo a questionarem-se como ele tinha coragem para falar com o Hashirama Senju assim.

- Olhe, jovem, eu sou um dos líderes de esta vila e duvido que você seja um Uchiha... - Hashirama estava a perder a paciência com o rapaz e os gritos dele estavam-lhe a fazer dor de cabeça. Os guardas agarravam o jovem pois ele estava a tentar acertar no Hashirama, o seu Sharingan a rodar violentamente.

Madara acabou a conversa com o gerente e saiu da loja lentamente, os seus olhos fechados e afirmou.

- Hashirama, rápido vamos despachar isto... - ao abrir os olhos reparou que Hashirama não estava na rua e ouviu uns gritos vindos do portão. Ao virar-se reparou que Hashirama estava num pequeno debate com alguém que ao principio não reconheceu mas depois ao arregalar os olhos reparou quem era e correu até ao local.

O jovem finalmente se tinha livrado da garra dos guardas e ia para esmurrar Hashirama que não estava preocupado com a tentativa de agressão quando Madara apareceu no meio, agarrou no punho do jovem e apertou com força fazendo o jovem cair no chão e afirmou solenemente.

- Yagura, para já com isto. - Madara olhou para o rapaz, de nome Yagura, que se estava a levantar lentamente e olhava o Madara com um ar confuso.

- Como sabes o meu nome? E quem és tu? - Yagura olhou Madara nos seus olhos, Sharingan enfrentando Sharingan, e tentou saber quem era a pessoa em sua frente mas nada lhe veio à memória.

- Tch, já não reconheces um velho amigo, _Yagu-chan. _- perguntou Madara, a ponto dos lábios curvavam-se no sorriso malicioso e trocista.

- Yagu.. - os olhos de Yagura arregalaram-se quando descobriu - M-Madara-sama?! É mesmo você?!

- Hm, em carne e osso, miudito, já faz um tempo que não te via. - Yagura franziu as sobrancelhas ao nome que Madara havia lhe dado o que fez Madara rir-se ainda mais - Ah pois, Yagu, sabes quem é este senhor aqui, em tua frente?

- Não, nem por isso...é um Senju, não é informação suficiente? - perguntou Yagura ainda curioso com a figura que se encontrava à sua frente.

- Não, neste caso é importante - respondeu Madara ao sorrir mais maliciosamente - Este é Hashirama Senju, o líder dos Senjus.

Yagura ficou a olhar pasmado para Hashirama, depois olhava para Madara, depois outra vez para Hashirama, Madara, Hashirama, Madara, Hashirama, até que num "flash" a consciência retornou e ele curvou-se diante o Senju.

- Eu peço imensa, imensa, imensa desculpa Senju-dono! Eu não o queria ofender em qualquer maneira! - Hashirama suspirou, riu-se um pouco e depois sorriu e disse-lhe que não precisava de se curvar, pondo-lhe a mão no ombro.

- Não faz mal, a guerra fez-nos assim, duvidosos dos outros clãs, mas agora seremos todos uma grande família - Madara desviou o olhar e fez uma cara enjoada ao que Hashirama dizia - por isso, Bem-Vindo a Konoha..Yagura, não é?

- S-sim, Yagura Heimei Uchiha! - respondeu-lhe sorridente e Hashirama ficou com um olhar confuso e olhou para Madara tentando obter a resposta, recebendo um suspiro e um desvio de olhar.

- Sim, ele é o irmão mais novo da Ritsuko, agora temos trabalho a fazer. - Madara virou as costas mas voltou-se de novo quando Yagura o chamou de novo.

- Então, então, Madara-sama. - sorriu maliciosamente - Já é meu irmão?

- O qu-? Mas de que é que estás a falar? - afirmou Madara um pouco corado e fazendo Hashirama um pouco curioso.

- Então, não te lembras dos velhos amigo, ou melhor, das _velhas paixões_. - sorriu mais maliciosamente e Hashirama estava a rir-se um pouco de como o Madara estava a ficar corado - Eu sei que ainda gosta da minha irmã.

- Não me quero intrometer - os dois olharam para Hashirama e ele estava com um sorriso um pouco trocista - mas o que quer dizer com _ainda_?

- O quê, não sabe? - Yagura sorriu mais maliciosamente enquanto Madara corava - O Madara-sama teve uma long.. - as suas palavras foram "sufocadas" por Madara pois ele estava a sufocá-lo e a impedi-lo de falar.

- Se disseres alguma coisa, eu juro que te mato, miúdo! - apertou mais uma vez mas depois largou o Yagura que passava a mão pela zona do pescoço que havia sido apertada enquanto Hashirama ria. - Agora, ainda temos trabalho. - e Madara, começou a dirigir-se para a vila deixando o Senju e o Uchiha para trás.

Hashirama olhou o Madara e decidiu que tinha que ir com ele para o trabalho mas antes decidiu fazer uma última pergunta ao jovem, ainda abalado pelo sufoco de à pouco.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta? - perguntou educadamente Hashirama recebendo uma aceno de cabeça como resposta da parte do jovem - Você e o Madara-san já se conhecem à muito tempo? Pois eu nunca o vi tão confortável com ninguém, sem ser com o seu irmão.

- Sim, podemos dizer que sim - Yagura sorriu ao olhar para Madara - Quando eramos mais novos, eu era um grande amigo do Izuna, e ele era um grande amigo da minha irmã, por isso acabámos por ficar amigos... em certas ocasiões, quando a minha irmã tinha alguns..inconvenientes, o Madara-sama tomava conta de mim por umas horas - Hashirama admirou-se com isto - Ele mudou muito...a guerra mudou-nos a todos, como disse à pouco Hashirama-sama.

- S-sim..eu gostava de poder ficar a conversar mas tenho que ir. - desculpou-se Hashirama enquanto olhava para o Madara que estava impacientemente à espera dele - Com licença. - e dirigiu-se até Madara que se queixava constantemente.

**- x -**

Hashirama voltou a casa após o longo dia de trabalho e estava à espera que a sua mulher se encontrasse na sala de estar, como sempre. Mas ao entrar em casa não viu ou ouviu nada. Procurou a mulher pela casa e até perguntou às empregadas se sabiam onde ela se encontrava mas nenhuma delas sabia de alguma coisa

Começou a ficar preocupado. Decidiu ir ver se ela estava no local de reuniões. Ela talvez tinha querido fazer-lhe uma surpresa e tinha aparecido no seu trabalho mas ele não estava lá, tinha que ser isso, certo? Entrou rapidamente e chamou pelo seu nome mas não ouviu nada. Respirou fundo e tentou acalmar-se. Havia um sentimento crescente de medo e preocupação e não se conseguia livrar desse fardo.

Saiu e procurou a mulher nos locais em que se costumava encontrar: no parque, junto do mercado, ao pé do rio, nos jardins mas não encontrou nada. Estava a começar a ficar em pânico. E se lhe tinham raptado a mulher? Não, a Mito sabia se defender nunca iria acontecer isso. Mas isso a tinham magoado? Ou se lhe tinha acontecido algo? Eram tantas as opções do que tinham acontecido e ele estava assustado com o que tinha acontecido. Ele tinha que se acalmar, sim acalmar... acalmar.

Após alguns respiros profundos, tentou pensar racionalmente. Olhou para o céu e viu que já estava a escurecer então a sua mulher provavelmente teria ido para casa para descansar e para o encontrar. Sim, ela tinha que estar em casa, não podia estar em nenhum outro lado.

Caminhou a casa e rezou que a mulher estivesse lá e que tudo ficasse bem. Aprendeu que nem sempre as nossa rezas são ouvidas pelos deuses. Ao entrar chamou pela Mito e nada se ouviu...procurou a pela casa e não a encontrou. Suspirou derrotado e foi deitar-se mais cedo a pensar para tentar saber onde a mulher tinha ido ou tentar raciocinar o que lhe poderia ter acontecido.

Hoje não tinha visto a mulher pois teve que tratar de assuntos importantes desde cedo então pensou no que tinha acontecido no dia anterior. A manhã ocorreu perfeitamente como as outras; acordou, cumprimentou a mulher, os dois tomaram o pequeno-almoço e depois ele foi para o trabalho e só voltou a vê-la quando voltou um pouco atrasado, sim, após isso foram jantar e falaram sobre o dia. Não havia nada de mal. A mulher contou sobre alguns detalhes dos clãs e ele contou maioritariamente sobre o passeio que tinha tido com Madara e sobre as pessoas que tinha conhecido do clã Uchiha...esperem um momento, a Mito tinha estado muito curiosa sobre o Madara e tinha perguntado muitos pormenores.

Agora tudo lhe atingiu. E se Mito tinha ido ter com o Madara e ele a raptou, ou magoou...ou mesmo matou?! Os dois nunca se deram bem, sempre implicaram um com o outro pois tinham o mesmo génio..e se Mito tinha ido implicar com o Madara e ele se tivesse irritado e a magoado.

Ele tinha que tirar as dúvidas no dia seguinte e se o Madara tivesse tocado na sua mulher, ele iria ver a verdadeira raiva de Hashirama Senju.

* * *

**Bem, é tuuuuudoooo. Hoje vamos ter um novo convidado, o OC deste capítulo, Yagura Heimei Uchiha.**

**Yagura: Olá!**

**Eu: Olá! Então Yagura responde a uma das perguntas, o que achas que vai acontecer a seguir?**

**Yagura: Bem, eu acho que o Hashirama-sama vai dar uma tareia ao Madara-sama.**

**Eu: Achas, e vais nos explicar o que era aquilo do Madara ter uma paixão pela tua irmã?**

**Yagura: Bem, aquilo foi... *esmorrado pelo Madara***

**Madara: Não te atrevas!**

**Eu: Ai, eles nunca vão mudar. Bem, as perguntas deste capítulo!**

**Perguntas: Onde está a Mito? O que é que Hashirama vai fazer? O que foi aquela paixão que Yagura falava?**

**Respondam pelos reviews que vocês querem fazer e que agradecia MUITO se fizessem, eles ajudão muito uma autor.**

**Bem, não se esqueçam de fazer review XD**

**Bye!**


End file.
